


Nowhere is a hard place to find

by Emerson8899



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Lost
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky is bad at communicating, Has Lost characters and follows the events in Lost, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, if you have not watched Lost is it understandable, stranded Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerson8899/pseuds/Emerson8899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky should of known with the luck that he had would end up on a deserted Island with a sarcastic Con Man he wants to punch in the face, an Iraqi torturer, a pregnant Australian woman, and lets not even get started on the polar bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time righting on this sight so I hope I know what I'm doing and It is not that long but it is just the prologue so don't worry the next chapters will be longer.

Flying never used to bother him but that was before. When the asset was on his way to kill for hydra. Now flying was strange to him maybe it was because he was knew who he was now he was not an asset for Hydra Shield sometimes he needs to protect Steve from getting himself killed. Saving people is nice too that is what the old James "Bucky" Barnes would would do. He does not feel like Bucky though Steve's old childhood friend and war hero. Steve gets sad when ever James tells Steve that. 

 

Sometimes it makes him want to be "Bucky" he just does not know how.

 

It's annoying sometimes not knowing what he should know or being so confused when ever he starts to remember the music or the culture of his time then he is thrown back into reality the modern world with their weird sounding drinks that have nothing to do with what is in the drink itself. He did not know that when Stark had him try a Bloody Mary. Thought it is possible there were drinks like in the 40's he doesn't remember. He likes the new world though he also thinks that Bucky would of liked it too. Though Steve had told him that Bucky liked the old music and dancing James likes it too. Steve likes things in this time too he said that one of the best things about this age is the equality. James agrees he does not understand why one human would be worth more than another based on genetics.

 

There are more things James likes about the new world like the food, and warm water, and not being a tool used to kill, and good smelling soap, and Steve and his other friends like Sam who knew what to do when the nightmares or the flashbacks came. He likes Natasha sometimes too she understood what being a weapon trained to kill was like the Winter Soldier new about that he helped train her. She does not hate James for that though but she does not treat him as if he was going to explode. Instead she is nosey, sarcastic, and infuriating he likes that. Sometimes. Other times he would wish that he didn't miss that shot two years ago. He wonders if he will ever have any friends that he has not tried to kill.

The turbulence is rough on his flight more than most. James realizes it is not just turbulence when the people without seat belts crash into the roof of the plane. He hears a woman cry behind him as her son's head smashes in with a bag as it falls out of the compartment. The masks he once saw in a movie come down he knew they knocked people unconscious. James didn't like that but he saw the same thing happen now like it happened in the movie people were breathing through the masks and passing out. He did not grab a mask. Even if he wanted to be drugged it would not work on him.

 

He doesn't panic like the sleeping people did there is no point it won't help.

 

He realizes some of them are not sleeping anymore. He watches as the plane pulls apart. The end section of the plane is first. It dives into the ocean. He is in the first class by the cockpit but then it spits off and heads into trees. The funny thing is he never thought a plane crash would be the thing that kills him. 

 

The dying part It is not funny though he does not want to die now. He has not completed his mission Shield will not be happy with that. Steve will not be happy either he will be sad and cry.

 

James does not like it when Steve cries and it will be James's fault. Again. 

 

James's head hurts. 

 

His part of the plane is plummeting through a forest.

 

His face is wet.

 

The cockpit slams into the grown.

 

He blacks out on impact.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky should of known with the luck that he had would end up on a deserted Island with a sarcastic Con Man he wants to punch in the face, an Iraqi torturer, a pregnant Australian woman, and lets not even get started on the polar bear.

_ The asset punches the wall. A part of their weak shelter crumbles. His plan works, they are all running down stairs to get to their cellar. They are all going to the same place, that's what he wants. Executing all of them there it will be the most efficient. The asset takes the husband first. Warm liquid starts running down the assets hand as the man's throat is slit. _

_ Mission status 25% complete _

_ The asset takes ahold of the next man who was in charge of the experiment. He falls to the ground. _

_ Mission status 50% complete _

_ Next the asset shoots the wife. _

_ Mission status 75% complete _

_ The asset heads up the stairs they tell him no witnesses no one who could know about the experiment. The small human looks up at the asset. _

_ The asset raises his gun. _

_ Mission status 100% complete _

He's sorry

He did not want to do it

They made him

He's sorry

He is dead now

That doesn't make it better

There still dead

He's sorry

His head hurts

Why does his head still hurt

Why is it so hard to breathe

He is dead

Right?

But he's breathing

Wait no he's not

  1. OUT. In out breathe



Where is he

Oh right he's on a plane.

he should open his eyes.

Everyone's dead. No, not everyone the man he is strangling is alive. There is another man he is trying to get James to release. He is shouting along with a woman. James doesn't know who they are. Are they bad they do not look bad.

Who are they.

What's happening.

James does not want to kill them. They could've crashed the plane. Make him weak so they could kill him that's what the asset would of done. They could just be survivors from the plane crash. Civilians. He checks to make sure his metal arm is still completely covered by his sweatshirt and left glove if they are civilians he doesn't want any knowledge of who he is to get out.

He puts the blond man down. From their appearance they have a low threat percentage and probable civilians rate. Though they could be undercover. He doesn't know. Steve always tells James he has to be certain before he acts on a target.

The other man who is wearing a suit James is going to call him suit man is talking to him. The blond man leaves with the woman they are talking to the pilot. Wait the pilots alive. That's good.

The suit man is still taking it's getting annoying. Suit man is asking him if the is okay. That's a stupid question he just crashed on an Island and he is surrounded by dead people. The suit man wants to look at his pupils. James should probably say something. 

He ask if anything hurts. James head hurt's

"Head hurts."

"Alright that's good."

Why is it good that his head hurts. " You probably have a concussion though I won't know for certain until I check you for symptoms." Suit man sounds like those doctors James had he doesn't like doctors.

" No"

" What you might…"

"Jack" This time it is a woman taking

"What" The doctor man who is named Jack says.

"You better get in here"

"Alright", he turns to James " I'm going to go talk to the pilot and when I get back I'm going to need to look at your head okay."

Why is he so concerned about James's head James is not even that concerned about James's head. Jack is weird. James see Jack go over to the cockpit he never gets to talk to the pilot.

The plane rocks side to side as if something is making it move It could be the wind if the pilot did not just get ripped out of the window. 

There's screaming.

Blood splatters the sides of the plane.

It makes the plane shake down. The woman screams to get Jack out of the plane. The woman likes Jack better because she doesn't scream for the blond man.

The thing that killed the pilot is near James hears a loud inhuman rumbling sound. The people are not running though instead they are grabbing for something on the pilot's chair but the plane is tilted upward making it hard for them. He can get it easier. Though when he starts moving upward he realizes it is harder than he thought but he is not scrabbling no he's not it is much more gracefulish.

He uses his metal arm to push himself forward. It's a transceiver with this they can contact someone to, dammit, it's damaged they won't be able contact anyone until it is fixed. Since he grabbed the transceiver the woman runs out of the plane and Jack grabs the transceiver from James's hand.

He did not ask. Thats rude. Though something is trying to kill them so he forgives Jack.

Jack and the blond man run they are in front of James. He starts running and passes them in seconds.

Behind him someone falls. James turns around the blond man is still there but Jack is gone. He wants to look for Jack but it is getting closer.

The blond man and James run. It starts to rain dammit it is not even a light rain just a sudden poor.

Soon James hears screaming the blond man hears it too because he heads in that direction. James follows, the screams get clearer it is the woman she is screaming for Jack. She really likes Jack she never calls for the blond man.

When they find the woman she is slowly walking scanning the area she is scared it that's understandable. The best course of action would be for her to see them. The Blond man does not think so because he goes up from behind. She turns around and tackles the blond man. "Where the hell's Jack"

" You really like Jack" wait that was not a good moment to say that and judging by the fact that she looks mad when she stares up at James she does not think so either but she goes back to interrogating the blond man.

"Where is HE"

"I Don't Know look I fell he pulled me up!' Oh that's what what happened James should go back find out if Jack's alive the woman will want to come.

"How Do You not Know"

" We got separated..I..I fell..down he came back for me that thing..."

" Did you see it"

"No but it was right there it had me..I was..but Jack came back he..he pulled me up I don't know where he is." These people talk a lot he will go alone and come back for them.

"Where are you going?" or not

"To find Jack" and he would much rather go alone at least

"I'm coming with you" and the surprise of the year award goes to.

It stops raining suddenly.

"I know"

"Are you two insane we can't go back"

"We have too"

"Kate there is a certain gigantuan quality about this thing"

"Then don't come"

We go and look for him. The blond man comes too James hopes he won't talk James likes silences especially on missions this is a mission.

"I heard you shout" crap "I heard you shout Jack, I'm Charlie by the way or is it just you just really like Jack you two get along quite well considering we were all strangers yesterday. Speaking of strangers I never got your name since you know you greeted me with your hand on my throat"

"James"

"Cool I'm charlie" no really he did not catch that twenty seconds ago. James is bitter he was in a plane crash, Jack may be dead, and his head still hurts.

"I know you already said that."

James see something on the ground Kate picks it up he looks up sees a body in the trees. 

Soon The others notice the body to. Charlie's confused.

James hear someone coming before the person talks "That's the pilot" It is Jack he's dirty. Kate walks towards him.

"Did you see it"

"No, I dove into the bushes" James wants to leave but he has nowhere to go the territory is to unfamiliar.

"Guys how does something like this happen" Charlie points up to the bloody disfigured pilot in the trees.

How the hell is James supposed to know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky should of known with the luck that he had would end up on a deserted Island with a sarcastic Con Man he wants to punch in the face, an Iraqi torturer, a pregnant Australian woman, and lets not even get started on the polar bear.

“Anything” 

“ You keep asking me if there is”

“ Well pardon me for being desperate but before…” James stops listening they are heading to the place where one part of the plane crashed.  They told him that’s where the rest of the survivors are located. They crashed on the beach James does not like the beach he found that out when Sam suggested that James needed to relax by doing normal people things. Steve took him to the beach he liked the sand at first it was warm but he did not like it everywhere and the water was cold and there were a lot of people everywhere that part was the worst so many strangers anyone of them could be working for Hydra. Lying in wait getting ready for there time to strike. There is going to be a lot of people at this beach to Jack told him there are 46 survivors. What he heard was 46 possible threats. He can not do a background check for obvious reasons. He can look through luggage bags all 300 of them he really misses technology. Though if someone crashed the plane to kill him they would keep their tools hidden but how would they know they would survive it was a very violent crash there is no way to predict survival. Maybe they thought he would not survive. Though his chances of survival are higher than most. How would they even know he was on this flight he obviously traveled under an alias. The mission was top secret even to most sheild agents the only people who knew where the ones he trusted he made sure of that. The more he thinks about someone sabotaging the plane more he doubts his theory.

When he starts paying attention to what they are doing he realizes that Jack and charlie are trying to get a signal on the transceiver. They do not realize it is broken he should tell them.

“The transceiver is broken”

“How do you know that”

“Radio is dead it will not work until it is fixed”

“Can you fix it”  James shakes his head Hydra never thought this would happen now did they.

Charlie starts to talk again this time to James “So ever heard of  _ Drive Shaft  _ you know the band.” James only knows 6.5 different bands Drive Shaft is not one of them.

“No”

“C'mon man  _ Drive Shaf _ t you know” No James does not know and asking him multiple times will not change anything. Charlie must think so to because he starts singing what James can guess is  _ Drive Shaft _ . “  _ You arrrrre everybody you arrrrre everybody”  _ How could one person be everybody  _ Drive Shaf _ t words make no sense.

“The words do not make sense”

“It’s not met to make sense it’s a metaphor you know” James hates metaphors he shakes his head.

“Ya well I’ll have you know I was the lead bass guitar player in England” James did not need to know that but that is good for Charlie.

After two hours they reach the beach James takes a step back suddenly a forest with an unidentified thing that pulls people out of planes and leaves their bodies in trees sounds much less terrifying compared to a war zone. There part of the plane is scattered into pieces, there are dead bodies everywhere and right now  46 alive talking people is the greatest thing ever. Until James see two men fighting with people circled around watching.

James goes the other way. It is still crowded James has been getting better with crowds  though considering last year he would of wanted to dive into the ocean and escape that way. Which would be a terrible idea. 

“Your new” he looks up and sees a bald man older man. 

“How could you know we crashed yesterday” How could anyone meet an entire beach of people in one day none one could..no wait  Stark could but he is an anomaly.

“Call me observant got to be aware of who your surviving with don’t you think.” Yes though he would rather watch and see what the people do than talk to them there more honest that way. However since the bald man started talking first anyway James will try the frustrating rout to.

“What is your name” Decent start useless if he is not someone known but is also the easiest thing to lie about to.

“John. John Lock and you are” John puts his hand out the way people do when they want to shake hands the problem is that John holds out his left hand shaking with the metal arm causes undesired questions.

He does not shake hands. “James” 

“So where did you come from James” That’s a loaded question. James says the one John means.

“I was in the first class by the cockpit where the three people went to get the transceiver.”

“They found a transceiver. Interesting.”  John left. A lot of times Steve will tell James  that people will find James strange if he leaves without saying goodbye he doesn't think John is strange. He also doesn't think James is strange so maybe he’s not the best judge.                         

James walks along the beach the farther he is the the less people he sees dead and alive ones. 

However two people were sitting 3.6 yards away from him. Both were male. One possibly obese the other one has the transceiver in pieces hopefully he know how to fix it. They have not spotted him yet even though all they need to do is look up they would be terrible Shield agents. 

He gets close enough to hear what they're saying. “So how do you know how to do all that”

“I was a military communications officer”  The man with the transceiver has an accent that is associated with the Middle east.  

“Oh ya you ever see battle” They still do not notice him

“I was in the Cold War’ 

“No way I got a buddy who fought over there he was in the 404 airborn what were you air force, army..” Okay this is sad James is not even trying. 

“The Republican Guar..who is that” They see him now they know he sees them  

“ I don’t know man there’s a lot a people I don’t know here though I don’t know why he’s  standin’ there starin’.” “ Hey dude whatcha doing ” James comes closer to the two men. The man with the transceiver is a bigger threat than the one who Just called James dude.

“Can you fix the transceiver”

“That is what I am working on “ He would like more information he doesn’t get the knowledge he wants though instead he finds out that the fat man is Hurley and the man with the transceiver is Sayid. Soon Sayid starts walking away and James follows him.

“ Where are you going” 

“I got it working though there is no signal and if we want to transmit a message we are going to need a signal.” James knows the asset has had this problem before.

“Go to a higher location see if you can get a signal from there”

“Yes, that might work. Thank you” Sayid leaves and walks over to Kate he’s pointing at the transceiver most likely telling Kate what James just heard so he decides not to listen in but he then notices they are looking up at the highest point on the mountain.

So James could go into the forest that inhabits something monstrous while hiking up a mountain or he could stay and share personal stories with strangers. He chooses the deadly forest.

He was okay with Sayid and Kate coming but two other people going with him on a mission to get a signal on the transceiver somehow  turned into a fun for all hike that included british rockstar Charlie, two bickering siblings named Shannon and Boone, and some unknown man. These Island missions are terrible.

When they all see that the unknown man is coming with them Kate speaks first. “So I see you decided to come.” 

“I’m am a Complex guy sweetcheeks.”  This is going to be  _ great _ .

Luckily once they start climbing people finally stop talking. The climbs easy though occasionally people need assistance. Though once they get back to flat ground Sawyer the man that was previously unknown starts talking again.

“Okay wide open space why don’t you try the radio see if we’re good”

“We’re not going to have any reception here” 

“Just try it” Sawyer Sayid was a military communications officer what were you.

“I don’t want to waste the battery”

“I’m not asking you to keep it on all day” If only he brought weapons with him on the plane instead of agreeing to get them at the agreed checkpoint after the plane landed.

“Were still blocked by the mountain”

“Just check the dam radio” 

“IF I JUST CHECK WE MIGHT NOT HAVE ANY USE FOR WHEN WE GET..” Sayid gets cut off by something in the woods it is fast but it is not big enough to be what killed the pilot. 

“Oh god”

“Something's coming” James needs to stop going on live sacrificing missions it is like he’s fucking Captain America.

“It’s coming towards us I think”

“I shouldn't’ of come on this” 

“Come on let’s move” James likes Kate’s idea he’s not stupid enough to try and fight a threat when he has know idea what it is. Though Sawyer apparently is because he stays behind.

“SAWYER”

‘’LET HIM GO’’ 

Then there’s gun shots. James is not sure whether to be relieved or alert about the gun. He chooses both. He goes back along with the others to see Sawyer standing above a polar bear. What the fuck is a polar bear doing on a tropical fucking Island. 

“That’s a big bear” Bears are normally big.

“You think that’s what killed the pilot” 

“No the thing before was much bigger it…” 

Charlie interrupts James before he finishes “He’s right That’s a tiny version compared to that.” 

“That was rude”

“What”

“Interrupting people it is rude” Charlie looks at him weird.

“Oh um right I’m sorry I guess” It is okay James forgives Charlie.

“Alright how about we move past the manners lesson and focus on the fact that I just shot a bear!” Why would James focus on that Sawyer shot it now it is dead he would rather know about how he got the gun. 

“Guys this is not just any bear it’s a polar bear” Oh they did not know they yet.

“That can’t be a polar bear” The man named Boone is in denial it’s a polar bear.

“ It is a polar bear” they all say at least everyone else agrees.

“Polar bears don’t live in the jungle”

“No they don’t live anywhere near this South” Why are they were still focusing on the polar bear James wants to know about the gun. So he asks.

“Where did that come from”

“Probably bear village how the hell should I know”

“Not the bear the gun where did you get it”

“I go it off one of the bodies” how did you find a random body with a gun.

They don’t believe Sawyer either they look at him with suspicion while Sayid questions him “One of the bodies”

And then Shannon questions him “People don’t carry guns on planes” Yeah James should know he had to leave 4 beautiful 5mm handguns, his new rifle and he does not even want to think about his knives. 

“They do if their US marshals Sweetcheeks” What exactly does sweetcheeks mean he remembers Bucky using it occasionally. “There was one on the plane”

“How do you know that”

“Because Kate I saw his ankle holster took his gun thought i’d come in handy”

“How do you know he was a mashal”

“ ‘Cause he had a badge took that to thought it looked cool.”

Sayid however has a different theory “I know who you are you found a gun on a US marshal because your his prisoner. You were the one he was bring back to the states.” 

“That’s enough”

“That’s who you are you sun of a bitch.” this is why James hates bringing random stragglers on missions it always leads to people killing, crying, and dying it is not always in that order either.

“Your are as suspicious to me as I am to you.” James hopes they leave it at that. His hope is brutally murdered as Sawyer talks again.  “Fine I’m the criminal. You're the terrorist. We could a play apart what do you want to be” Sawyer motions to Shannon. James wants to be anywhere but here but that’s not happening any time soon.

Though when Sawyer is distracted Kate takes the gun and points it at Sawyer. “How do I use a gun.”

“Put the gun down no one is dying unscheduled ” At least not while James is on this mission. 

“What the hell do you mean unscheduled you freak” Well Sawyer you will die eventually just probably not now and he stretches probably. 

“ I want to take to part.” Oh that is a good plan not as good as giving James the gun though but he doubts they would agree. 

Sayid walks Kate though the steps and she give him the magazine and then gives Sawyer the unloaded gun. They are still not moving and if they want to get to the top of the mountain by night they need to start moving again.

“It will get dark we need to keep moving” 

“Well no shit Sherlock” Even after he crashes on crazy island he still can not get away from stupid nicknames.

“James is right I will get Kate.” Thank you Sayid at least James does not want to strangle everyone.

After one hour of hiking Sayid takes out the transceiver.

“Oh so now is a good time to check the radio not before but now”  Shut up Sawyer.

“We’re up higher”

“Yes we are”

“A bar...HEY WE GOT A SIGNAL“ Finally James does not like being on crazy island and he misses non plane food and Steve and his knives and modern plumbing. Sayid tries calling for help but it will not work.

“What is that” Kate questions

“Feedback”

“From what who would do that”

“I’ll tell you who would do that his guy for not fixing the radio correct” Sawyer you need to shut up. “That thing probably doesn't even work”

“Shut up Sawyer” Sawyer glares at James. How terrifying James is shaking in his boots.

Wow James just did sarcasm see he is charismatic. In his head.

 “No It’s not broken we can’t transmit because something else is already transmitting”

Charlie speaks up “Transmitting from were”

“Somewhere close the signals strong.” 

“Some were close you mean on the island well that's great”

“Maybe it’s other survivors”

“From are plane”

“Can we listen to it” At least Kate likes to get to the point.

“ It’s the rescue pods it has to be” Either you are right charlie and there saved or James was right before and someone is coming to kill them. His vote is for option A. Sayid makes so we can hear the outgoing transmission. It is in French. Out of all the dam languages he knows it has to be french he hates French.

“It’s the FRENCH the FRENCH are COMING I’ve never been so HAPPY to hear the FRENCH” calm down Charlie the French are not coming in fact it is a he thinks it is distress call. James thinks any way he sucks at french and so far the only word he got was dead.

“Does anyone speak French” Well technically James only is able to understand it.

“She does” Oh good James stops trying to translate and listens to shannon.

“NO I don’t” James starts translating again. 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU SPENT A YEAR IN PARIS.’’ 

“DRINKING NOT STUDYING” James gets the words when it stops numbers start  _ interation 17294531  _  then a beep.

“No NO”

“What is that”

“The batteries are dying”

It starts over again he knows what the woman is saying. _Interation_ _17294532_ James really hates French.“I can translate it is repeating on loop”

“He’s right and the numbers it’s a count the next number will end 533

_ Interation 17294533 _ .

“Does anyone know what the Hell sayid’s going on about”

"It's a running count of the amount of times the message has repeated it's roughly 30 seconds long so how long.." Sayid interrupts himself when he starts counting.

"Don't forget to carry the one chief" That is useful advice but James thinks that Sawyer may be using sarcasm.

"What is the woman saying"

"The woman she is saying Please help me please come get me I'm alone now on the island alone please someone come the others their dead it killed them it killed them all" James really did not think this hike could get worse.

"sixteen years'

"What"

"sixteen years and five months that's how long the message has been playing over and over for sixteen years " James hates being wrong.

"Someone else was stranded here" He was really wrong.

"Maybe they got rescued" That is very wishful thinking considering that if they were rescued they would have most likely turned off their distress signal.

"Then why is it still playing"

"Guys. Where are we." Charlie why do you always ask questions that no one will know the answers to.


	4. Chapter 3

 

After one hour and five minutes of walking sayid speaks up “We should make camp” James would rather keep walking until it gets dark but he is tired he realizes he has not slept since the crash.

 

“Hell no you guys have a nice time I’m going back to the beach” No Sawyer why do you have to be so difficult on missions you are taking unnecessary risks.

 

“It will get dark that risk is unnecessary”

 

“What afraid the trees are going to get us” Well no trees do not move the thing that killed the pilot however. Sayid agrees with James.

 

“No, what is knocking down the trees will get you.” Wait. What When did that happen.

 

“The thing has been knocking down trees”

 

Charlie answers James first “Oh Yeah mate, you weren’t here the first night were you”

 

“Hey if you guys are all so worried about me why don’t you give me the clip back.” He motions towards the gun. Right James will let Sawyer have the gun back after he gets Stark to take a look at his arm. Kate also disagrees with Sawyer.

 

“Put your gun back in you pants Sawyer you keep walking you're not going to make it to the beach” She is helpful on missions Sayid two he likes them. 

 

“Yeah why’s that” because Sawyer your plan is to go through a deadly forest at night with an unknown amount of threats with a single handgun that has no ammunition.

 

“Trust me” Apparently Sawyer trusts Kate because he stays and they set up camp.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“This is Australia.” Sayid puts a rock on the ground and holds up his flaming stick “This is us two days ago we take off from Sydney we fly on the same northeast rote every commercial airline from Los Angeles does” He looks up at Kate  “The Pilot said he lost communication with the ground correct” 

 

So they can not send out a transmission and no one has any idea where they are. James wishes he never had to go to Sydney for the mission.

 

“Yeah six hours in he turned around and headed to Fiji.”  Why did the underground Hydra bases have to be in Sydney and Los Angeles why could it have not of been in Spain and Hawaii. 

 

“So we changed course regrettably no one knew we changed course the turbulence hit we know the rest.” Sayid puts his fire out.

 

“The pilot said we were over a thousand miles off course” Or Maybe Portugal.

 

“Alright great on one's ever going to find us” Sawyer is very negative, meanwhile James would like to know if the weather in antarctica is good this time of year.  “How about we talk about that other thing the transmission the one where the french chick said everyone's dead” 

 

“We don’t know what we heard”

 

“What I heard was correct she said that they are all dead.”  Technically James is only 85% sure.

 

“How do we even know what he was saying is right I mean it could be…”

 

“His translation was right...I think..I don’t know my French sucks okay but from what I understood….” Shannon’s brother interrupts her.

 

“Alright How do we tell the others” No, telling people will make them panic when they need to focus on survival.

 

“We don’t.” James agrees with Sayid.

“What!? People need to know.” James disagrees with Charlie. James talks next.

 

“No they do not it will make the people panic which will not help any one.” 

 

“Not just that but it will take away people’s hope.”  James agrees with Sayid, hope is important not as much as survival though. People seem to agree with Sayid because the discussions over and people start going to sleep.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_ James is in abandoned warehouse he sees Steve _

 

_ “Hey Bucky” _

 

_ Why is Steve, James and also the rest of shield in a old warehouse?  Better question how did he get off the island?  _

 

_ This is a dream is it. He never dreams any more but that would explain why Sam has actual bird wings. _

 

_ “What is everyone doing here? Why are we here?” _

 

_ “We gotta stay in here Buck we can’t leave until it’s time.”  Alright James is not dealing with this stupid dream drama he will find out what is going on or else he will force himself awake. _

 

_ “Steve do not pull this what is happening” _

 

_ “You want to know a secret?” That depends is it a stupid secret or does it actually relate to what is happening. _

 

_ “What” _

 

_ “I want to play tennis do you?” Okay that was not even a damn secret Steve and why is he following Steve to the tennis court. Why is there a tennis court in a warehouse? _

 

_ They start playing. Suddenly there is growling lots of it “ Steve what is that?” _

 

_ “Oh the monsters yeah I think there getting out of there cages” _

 

_ “Why we are doing playing tennis there are monsters below us we have to get everyone out”  _

 

_ “No let’s finish are games first” James wants to stop playing but he doesn't want to make Steve mad. Bird sam comes flying up to Steve he looks panicked  _

 

_ “STEVE THE MONSTERS THERE OUT WE NEED TO GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY”   _

 

_ “You're right. COME ON EVERYONE GET OUT!” The atmosphere completely changes. People are running outside to safety. James wants to help but can not move. He notices the avengers are here they are getting everyone out. There’s a woman in front of James he wants to help her but he can not move. He watches as she is torn apart. Steve and the rest of the avengers get most people out. That’s good but then they leave.  James is left here with the monsters. _

 

_ He can’t move. _

 

_ There are footsteps but he does not see anyone coming and hears rustling like as if someone is in a forest .  _

 

_ James is in a forest not dream James but real James is someone’s awake and James does not trust any of them to be awake while he is asleep. _

 

James wakes up.  He sees Boone. What is Boone doing walking around in the dark. Is that the gun? Shit. Lucky James woke up before the kid who's probably never used a gun in his life gets the ammo. He is moving to get it. James needs to stop him without using violence Boone is not the enemy he is a confused kid who can be reasoned with James can do that.

 

“Stop”  Boone startles and looks up at James problem is he has no idea what to do now the asset was always trained to use violence to solve problems.

 

“All I’m going to do is stand guard okay it’s cool just stay quiet alright” Boone is reaching to get the clip from Sayid pocket.

 

“No” Someone keeping guard is a good idea someone who has no knowledge about guns waving one around is not. Boone ignores James he tries to get the ammo.

 

Then everything goes to hell.

 

Before Boone can get the ammo James takes the gun. 

 

At that moment Sayid wakes up. “What are you doing!” That wakes everyone else up  and James is not sure if Sayid is speaking to him or Boone. Boone talks any way.

 

“Standing watch since somethings out there” 

 

“Then why does loreal here have my gun” Sawyer be quite this can be solved without you and most of the people who are now awake.

 

“James took it from me”

 

“So _You”_ Sawyer motions towards Boone “took my gun away from me boy” His sister Shannon tries defending Boone.

 

“Please he never even held a gun he doesn't believe in them he goes on marches” That is why James has the gun now. Giving it to someone who has never held a gun before is more dangerous that actually having a gun it is like giving someone the keys to a car when they have never drove. They would crash.

 

“I don’t go on marches” everyone is getting louder and louder he hates that. Sayid wants the gun.

 

“Give it back to me.” No James has to have it he does not trust them Sawyer starts talking next.

 

“Yeah give it to Al Jazeera he’ll protect it” STOP talking he can not shoot. NO. He can not think straight.  Everything's getting jumbled up. Charlie's talking now

 

“Al Jazeera’s a network.” STOP. STOP. STOP. Boone’s taking again. 

 

“I’ll keep the gun” NO

 

“Shut Up Or I WILL JUST KILL EVERYONE HERE MYSELF” everyone stops talking. There going to be scared of him now maybe they should but he does not want that he is tired of people being scared of James. James wishes he did not say that he did not mean it people say things they do not mean all the time. Right? Then they apologize James will apologize.

 

“I am sorry I...” Sawyer tries to punch James he catches Sawyer’s hand with is human hand he does not want to end up accidentally breaking Sawyer’s hand too. The gun was in James’s human hand so it dropped and Shannon picks it up as James drops Sawyer hand. 

 

Sayid tries reasoning with her “Shannon please give me the gun”

 

“NO I’m giving it to her” Shannon hands kate the gun.

 

Charlie agrees with Shannon “Yeah Kate should hold the gun at least she’s not a maniac” 

 

Sayid too “Fine with me” Sayid gives kate the ammunition. She is inexperienced it will not end well they will not listen to James though especially not now since he just said that he was going to kill them. He wants them to know he will not.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

In the morning they start walking again. Within the second hour Sayid starts talking to James.

 

“Where were you stationed.”  In the war? He was in Germany in World war II though he does not think Sayid will believe him so he plays dumb maybe then Sayid will go away.

 

“What”

 

“The way you carry yourself, the things you know, and the way you acted last night are common trends of being in war and the symptoms of having PTSD. Well he’s never heard  _ that _ before. James will have to play along he can use a the lie he normally uses when ever some sees his arm. “If it makes it any better I was in The Cold War for the Dominican Republic I was a commun…..”

 

“I was in  Afghanistan.” Alright now they are done and Sayid can go away.

 

“I see. If you ever need help. If you ever feel as if you could be going into a dark place come find me” Sayid and James are strangers why would a stranger want to help James. Strangers do not care about other strangers. “I don’t want anyone here getting hurt do you understand”  That is understandable James does not want any more good people getting hurt either.

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Things we have done people we have hurt it doesnt’ just don’t go away it stays with you but if you try to be better do better day by day the things you once did will not be there when you turn around.” James decides Sayid is an ally.   

 

“Thank you” 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Two more hours and fifteen minutes is how long it takes them to get to the beach. James sees people making shelters and scavenging for their stuff or the stuff of dead people. The dead people will not use it and James left his things when he was running from whatever  _ it _ was.  He start looking for things that will be necessary for survival or at least a clean shirt.

 

“So did you manage to get a signal on the transceiver”  James looks up to see the bald man he met yesterday he remembers his names is John Locke.

 

“Hello John Locke”

 

“Hello James, the transceiver did you get it working”

 

“No could not get a signal” 

 

“Umm” John Locke does not look sad infact to James John Lock looks almost relived. John Locke continues talking “ This place it’s special, there’s just something about it don’t you think” Well it it certainly different.

 

“It is strange” It starts raining shit, James gets soaked in 2.5 seconds and he has still not found a clean shirt. He tries to find shelter by a Korean couple but the husband yells at him. He runs past and ducks under a tarp with Charlie, a pregnant woman, and some other people. James looks back at the beach to see that John Locke never moved from when they talked instead he is out in the rain looking up at the sky. To James it looks very uncomfortable. 

 

He watches the rain pour down and realizes that all the bottled water from the plane will not last long for 46 people. They might be here for a long period of time so James leaves the nice dry shelter and goes out in the rain to look for containers he can use. 

 

James was right about the rain being uncomfortable he is completely soaked. People are giving him weird looks as he runs in the rain James does not blame them he is miserable though he must be doing something wrong because John Locke...looks happy?

 

James finds a metal suitcase that could work to hold water. He dumps out the items except the small bottle of shampoo he puts in his pocket. Rips out the fabric lining, opens the suitcase and puts it out in the rain to fill up. He does this several times with other items that could hold water. After the rain stops he has two metal suitcases, three makeup bags, and six perfume bottles full of water. He also found two decent sized shirts, a book about mice, and a pair of combat boots. He should of made a shelter before hand because now he has nowhere to put his stuff.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Someone is moaning no it more of a scream. There in pain James wants to know what it is. He see’s Hurley come out of the screaming man’s tent. Hurley knows James they meant yesterday when James meant Sayid. 

 

“Hello”

 

“Hey uh..James right?” Right.

 

“Yes. Why is the man screaming?”

 

“The shrapnel dude...yeah he..you know.” No James does not know. Hurley is motioning towards his own abdomen. What? Oh. James understands he thinks so away way.

 

“There is a man with a pieces of shrapnel in his abdomen.”

 

“Yeah well...not anymore Jack. he’s doctor you know so” James knows that. “He pulled it out…. ‘cause we didn’t get rescued soon enough.” Oh that is not good James is not a doctor but he is aware of the many different kinds of infections and without any form of medication or decent medical care and the way the man is screaming he will die it does not matter how good of a doctor Jack is. Though is it possible the screaming is worst than the injury it’s self.

 

“How is his injury, is it infected?” 

 

“I don’t know man but it’s prrretty nasty..you would NOT wanna go in there.” James is sure he has seen worse. “anyway I gotta get some water bottles for him so….” Hurley starts to walk away.

 

“I have water you can use for him”

 

“No it’s fine there's bottles…” Hurley stops walking and looks at James he looks confused. “wait where did you get..never mind I gotta hurry see ay. Thanks though” Hurley leaves and James goes back to fixing his shelter.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It is dark.

 

James internal clock says 9:47. It is not a terrible night considering and when he is not running around in the haunted forest it is quite peaceful. Especially since the shrapnel man stopped screaming James wants to help but he is not trained for that. So James continues reading the new book he found.

 

There’s a gun shot. So much for peaceful James runs towards the shot.  It came from the shrapnel man's tent. Kate had the gun did she shoot shrapnel man hopefully the man was doing to die anyway that way he would not suffer any more but if not.

 

James see’s Sawyer come out of the tent with the gun. Okay how does he keep getting the gun. 

 

Jack comes over here too “WHAT did you DO!” 

 

“What you couldn't.” Jack is not happy with Sawyer. “Look I get what your coming from being a doctor an all but he wanted it hell he asked me.” Jack if he could not be saved keeping him alive would be torture. Jack walks past Sawyer towards the tent. “I don’t like it anymore than you do but it had to be done”  Sawyer looks hurt two but he did not get shot.

 

James hears the shrapnel man. 

 

“Ah no way. Guys” Hurley when did you get here. They go into the tent. The shrapnel man has blood coming from his mouth. All nights are terrible on this island.

 

Jack rushes to shrapnel man “You shot him in the chest.”    
  


“I was aiming for the heart.” James promised he would not hurt another civilian.

 

“You missed.” Jack is panicking. James takes a step towards shrapnel man.

 

“Dude if he’s still breathing”  James hopes Steve will forgive him.

 

“You perforated his lung it’ll take hours for him to die.”  Probably not Steve does not like murderers.

 

“So is...I only had one bullet.” But doing nothing will make him suffer him more.

 

“Get out. GET OUT...”  James snaps shrapnel man's neck. Jack looks towards James “What did you do.”

 

“He was suffering you said he..” 

 

“Yeah he was going to die because someone decided....”

 

“Sawyer wanted to end shrapnel man’s pain.”

 

“He missed.” Jack walks out of shrapnel man’s tent. 

 

**This story is a lot sadder than I thought it would be don’t worry though because the next chapter will lighten up. I hope.**


End file.
